


Las heridas, los fracasos, desamores y las mentiras

by mafesponja



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Más tags y advertencias por agregar, Violência doméstica, homofobia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafesponja/pseuds/mafesponja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry era un chico rico y atractivo que a primera vista parecía ser el típico imbécil privilegiado sin cerebro que no sabía nada acerca de la vida real y sus problemas. Louis era un chico ordinario con cuestionable estilo e higiene que parecía tener más problemas que soluciones. </p><p>Ambos tenían secretos. Harry era bueno en aparentar que no estaban allí, mientras Louis se hundía en ellos. </p><p>Eran de diferentes mundos, pero eran exactamente lo que necesitaban para balancearse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El Rey Del Baile Es Cuir

**Author's Note:**

> Después de mil años!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Regresé con algo!!!!!!! Para los que se estén preguntando por I can't steal his heart, estoy algo oxidada, necesitaba escribir algo sencillo para volver a las andadas... en mi blog he escrito algunas cosas pero no salían de tumblr así que no las tomaba en serio. Y qué mejor que hacerlo bien con una historia de jovenes recién graduados que no saben qué quieren de sus vidas y sus mécanismos de defensa son totalmente contraproducentes, peligrosos y sin sentido común! Yay. Mi área. 
> 
> No, no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá, pero necesitaba algo fácil de escribir y esto nació y ahora lo dejaré fluir. Se aprecian los kudos y comentarios.

Harry no le estaba prestando atención a su cita. Era el baile de graduación de la universidad y la chica claramente tenía un enamoramiento en él. Jennifer había pasado la gran mayoría del último semestre intentando besarlo, y Harry había pasado la misma cantidad de tiempo fingiendo distraerse con algo.

Había creído que su mala actuación no pasaría desapercibida por ella, y si lo hacía, entonces había imaginado que la chica trataría de olvidarlo por ser un imbécil.

No había hecho ninguna de esas cosas.

Al contrario, Jennifer había dicho, palabra por palabra: _“Tú serás el rey, obviamente, aunque Niall podría ganar porque el chico tiene carisma, cierto? Pero Lana lo tiene también, y una mujer con su físico no será reina por más carcajadas que nos saque. La apariencia le gana al carisma, cien por ciento, así que yo debo ser tu reina en el baile, es lo más lógico”_.

Y así había terminado allí.

Estaba muy bien vestida, en realidad, probablemente era la chica más guapa de todas. La esperada insignia de Reina Del Baile alrededor de su escotado pecho decía lo suficiente al respecto, así como la suya de Rey Del Baile y la ridícula corona decía lo que hacía falta para saber de su nivel social en el lugar.

Todo era una tontería, de todos modos.

Su apariencia hacía todo el trabajo. Harry había abandonado su intento por ser gracioso o decente hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Había aprendido por las malas que cuando se comportaba como una buena persona lo miraban como si estuviera tratando de ser irónico. Se reían de él, para finalizar con un _“seguro, Harry! eso de ser decente es graciosísimo! como para ganarse un golden globe! ahora regresa a ser un imbécil sin personalidad! eso es más divertido!”_

Harry honestamente estaba tan, tan, tan jodidamente harto de ese lugar, de esas personas.

En un golpe de suerte logró perder de vista a Jennifer y a otras chicas que estaban tratando de sacarse fotos con él como si fuera una extraña clase de celebridad (le habían contado que una fotografía que habían sacado de él sin que se diera cuenta estaba circulando internet y la respuesta había sido muy buena, pero no creía que fuera real eso de ser famoso por una fotografía, sonaba demasiado estúpido). Caminó más allá del aparcamiento y terminó sentado al lado de un chico.

No quería conversar, pero tampoco quería estar solo por la noche arriesgándose a que lo asaltaran. Su mamá le había enseñado mejor.

A menos que el chico fuera un asaltante. Harry sabía que podía encontrar de todo en la universidad si buscaba lo suficiente.

Se quitó la corona y empezó a agitarla un poco en sus manos mientras miraba hacia la distancia. De reojo podía mirar que el chico lucía algo desprolijo, pero no al extremo de ser catalogado como un posible asaltante. De igual manera, Harry no se arriesgó a sacar su teléfono.

Mantuvo su mirada a la distancia aún cuando sintió que el chico lo estaba observando detenidamente.

Pensó en retirarse, pero decidió preguntarle qué demonios estaba mirando antes de hacerlo.

No obstante, el chico pensó más rápido que él.

“Esto es gracioso,” dijo, riendo un poco. Harry lo miró y frunció el ceño. No era muy visible, pero Harry pudo ver las secuelas de un golpe en su ojo o pómulo. De igual manera, estaba extendiéndose hacia su ojo izquierdo. No era muy dramático aún, así que acababa de suceder. 

“Qué es gracioso?”

“Fuiste el jodido rey del baile, cierto?” preguntó apuntando con su mirada hacia la estúpida corona. Harry mantuvo su ceño apretado. “Tienes la apariencia, y el dinero, obviamente.”

“Obviamente,” repitió Harry soltando un bufido. 

“Vives bien, no?” Harry no dijo nada. “Apuesto que tu cita fue la chica más atractiva de la uni, apuesto que tienes toda tu jodida vida asegurada, y a pesar de todo eso, estás aquí, en la banca de los perdedores. _Conmigo_.”

El chico carcajeó.

“Y eso es gracioso?” dijo Harry, sorprendido. 

“Sí,” dijo el chico, sonriendo, dejando salir pequeñas carcajadas en ocasiones. Harry le sonrió. 

“Estás drogado?” 

“No, desearía, pero no.” 

“Quién te golpeó?” preguntó Harry. El chico hizo un gesto con sus manos para que lo olvidara. Harry chocó su brazo con el de él. “Dime, quizá podamos ir a buscarlo para darle su merecido, estoy aburrido.” 

El chico lo pensó por un momento.

“Nah, así está bien.”

“Estás seguro? Podría usar mi privilegio como Rey del baile para conseguir a otros chicos que lo hagan por nosotros. Nunca sabrá que fuiste tú.”

El chico se rió.

“No quiero que lo lastimen.”

Harry frunció el ceño.

“Entonces fue un amigo cercano? Wow, bonita manera de arruinar tu baile de graduación.”

“No fue un amigo, no exactamente.”

“Cómo–”

“Soy gay. Me gusta el pene.”

Harry apretó sus labios, conteniendo una risa.

“Sí, me gusta chuparlo, y recibirlo, blah, blah. Puedes golpearme tú también ahora, vamos.”

“Hey, espera.”

“Eso es lo que hacen los chicos como tú, cierto?”

“No, eso no es… no, por supuesto que no.”

“Tú eres decente,” dijo el chico, incrédulo. 

“No diré que soy decente, sólo… detente. Yo no soy así.”

“Liam sí lo es.”

Harry abrió su boca. No pudo evitarlo.

_Qué. Demonios._

“Liam?!” casi gritó. Se cubrió la boca con su mano y soltó una risa. “Liam es gay?”

“Él dice que no, pero no parece molestarle besarme, a veces,”

“Oh dios mío. Esto es… acabas de salvarme el día. Sabes lo imbécil que ha sido Liam conmigo? Me llama marica constantemente.”

El chico se rió.

“Sí, bueno, el marica es otro.”

“Sólo uno golpea a otro por…”

“Por declararle su amor,” lo interrumpió, entretenido, como si estuviera contando un chiste. “Reuní el valor de confesarme a él esta noche. Le pedí que fuera mi novio,” el chico se rió otra vez, “soy tan tonto. Literalmente yo me busqué esto, _literalmente_.”

“No digas eso, tú creíste que sería diferente. Por cierto, no puedo entender en qué universo pensaste que saldría bien, pero al menos lo intentaste. Liam jamás lo haría.”

“Creo que su plan es mantenerse en el closet hasta el final de sus días,” comentó el chico con los hombros caídos. 

“Eso es triste,”

“Sí, lo es. Probablemente se lo merece.”

“Así se habla.”

“Como sea. Por qué estás aquí? Por qué no estás en tu auto del año manejando hacia el motel más cercano y costoso con tu reina?”

Harry sonrió.

“No me gusta ella.”

El chico elevó sus cejas, sorprendido.

“A todos les gusta Jennifer.”

“A ti no.”

“No, a mi no, pero ya sabes por qué. Y aún con mis preferencias puedo admitir que es una chica increíblemente atractiva.”

“Es una… perdona mi lenguaje, una perra.”

“Wow.”

“Sí. Una perra.”

“Wow,” repitió.

“Sólo está conmigo porque cree que soy lo suficientemente atractivo para ella.”

“Y no está equivocada,” dijo el chico soltando un bufido.

“Tú crees que soy atractivo?” preguntó Harry. 

“Sí, pero no eres mi tipo, sin ofender.”

“Por supuesto que no. Tú te inclinas más por los musculosos, imbéciles con vello facial, eh?”

“Exacto.”

“Jennifer también cree que Lana es fea y no tenía posibilidad alguna de ser la reina del baile, por más graciosa que ella fuera.”

“Qué? Lana es increíble!”

“Lo sé!”

“Wow, qué perra.”

“Te dije.”

Ambos se rieron.

“Quién eres?” preguntó Harry, contrariado. El chico lo miró como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas más. “Quiero decir, por qué nunca te había visto? Pudimos ser buenos amigos.”

“Sí… bueno, estaba muy ocupado estando disponible todas mis horas de ocio para Liam Payne. Qué puedo decir. Estaba muy, muy ocupado. Además, si quería continuar siendo besado por él, tenía que hacerme invisible, así que…”

“No recuerdo haberte visto antes.”

“Era muy bueno en ello, como puedes ver.”

Harry lo miró, atento. El chico era atractivo también. Si tuviera mejor higiene personal, probablemente hubiera pasado por lo mismo que Harry.

…Si fuera heterosexual. O si fuera como Liam Payne, es decir, probablemente gay de closet.

Dios. Todavía no podía creer que a Liam le gustara besar hombres.

“Eres atractivo,” soltó Harry sin pensarlo. 

“Qué?” preguntó el chico, fingiendo estar asustado.

“Nada, sólo dije.”

“Por qué lo dijiste? Estás tratando de subirme el ánimo, o algo?”

“No, sólo… fue una observación.”

“Gracias, supongo?”

Ambos voltearon hacia atrás cuando escucharon movimientos bruscos en esa dirección.

“Oh, dios mío.”

“Shhh,” soltó el chico. Era Liam, y parecía buscar por él. Harry sintió toda la sangre de su cuerpo subir hacia su cabeza. Se iba a poner de pie, no tenía idea por qué, pero sabía que no era para retirarse y dejarlos un momento a solas. El chico lo sujetó de la mano fuertemente, pidiendo mudamente que no se fuera. 

Liam estaba allí aún, estúpidamente de pie esperando por su compañero de besos, a veces.

“Tengo una terrible idea,” susurró Harry. El chico frunció el ceño. Harry lo miró con atención y estuvo más convencido que nunca de hacerlo cuando notó la mirada aterrada del chico. Ya no lucía seguro de sí mismo, lucía asustado y casi sumiso. 

“Qué?”

“Te besaré ahora. No te asustes.”

“ _Qué?_ ”

Harry acortó la distancia y lo besó. Cubrió las mejillas del chico con sus manos para que Liam no pudiera ver si entraba en pánico por el beso.

Maldito Liam y su afán por intimidar personas. Harry se aseguraría de arruinarle la noche también.

Cuando el beso terminó ambos voltearon de inmediato hacia Liam, pero Liam ya no estaba allí.

“Me besaste,” dijo el chico sin poder creerlo. 

“Sí, lo hice.”

“Liam nos miró.”

“Ese era el plan.”

“Sí, pero, _me besaste_ enfrente de alguien, y no te importó.”

Harry se encogió de hombros.

“Yo no tengo nada por ocultar.”

“No te gusta Jennifer,” dijo el chico. Parecía que estaba resolviendo una ecuación realmente complicada. 

“No me gusta, no.”

“Eres…?”

“Bisexual? Sí.”

“Oh dios mío. El rey del baile es cuir.” Luego se echó a reír. Lo hizo tan fuerte que necesitó sostenerse el estómago.

“Eso no es gracioso,” dijo Harry, pero empezó a reír también. 

“Sí, lo es. En todos estos años finalmente me encuentro a alguien _cool_ , pero ya sabes, lo usual. Es demasiado tarde, y mi ojo está empezando a doler.”

“Es realmente trágico,” comentó Harry exagerando el drama en su voz. El chico se rió otra vez. 

“Como sea. De verdad es tarde, debería regresar a casa.”

“Sí,” Harry se puso de pie, decepcionado de repente. 

“Gracias por el beso,” dijo el chico. Harry asintió. 

“Fue un placer.”

El chico asintió y empezó a alejarse. Harry se sintió fuera de lugar. Ni siquiera había preguntado su nombre.

“Hey,” lo llamó. El chico se detuvo y lo miró. 

“Mm? Quieres besarme otra vez, o qué?” preguntó con una mirada intensa. Harry soltó una risa débil. 

“No pregunté tu nombre.”

“Louis,” dijo, tocándose el pecho con formalidad.

Harry sonrió.

“Yo soy–”

“Tú eres Harry Styles, por supuesto.”

“Sabes quien soy.”

“Creo que toda la universidad sabe quién eres, no te sientas tan especial porque sé tu nombre.”

Harry se rió.

“De acuerdo, entonces.”

“Búscame en Facebook, sí?”

“Sí, lo haré.”

“Nos vemos.”


	2. Mucho gusto, Sólo Harry

Quince horas después del baile, Harry estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de sus acciones.

“Dejaste a Jennifer sola en la fiesta. Sabes quién es su papá? Es el socio de _tu papá_. Es alguien que nos ayudó económicamente un par de años atrás cuando tu estúpido padre tuvo su recaída con las apuestas, lo recuerdas?”

Harry no dijo nada. Su cabello estaba húmedo aún. Tenía su toalla alrededor de sus caderas y no sabía si debía desnudarse enfrente de su madre y empezar a cambiarse. Estaba bastante seguro que no era apropiado tener esa conversación en el estado en el que estaba. Pero también sabía que si se lo mencionaba, probablemente le arrojaría el primer objeto que tuviera cerca por atreverse a interrumpirla.

“Por supuesto que no lo recuerdas. Sabes por qué no? Porque me aseguré que tú y Gemma no supieran que estábamos pasando por una mala racha por culpa de ese--” De ese imbécil degenerado que tuvo una queja de acoso sexual por una de sus empleadas. _Dilo_ , pensó Harry. _Es real, sucedió. Dilo_. “Besaste a un chico, Harry.”

“Sí, lo hice.”

“Por qué diablos harías eso?”

“No lo sé.”

“Sabes qué, no importa, porque el problema es que dejaste a Jennifer y ella buscó por ti, se encontró al hijo de los Payne y le dijo que estabas besando a un delincuente. Luego, Jennifer tuvo que llamar a su padre para que la recogiera.”

“Sé lo que sucedió,” dijo Harry rascando su nariz. Un mechón de su cabello estaba cayendo allí y le picaba. “Yo estuve allí.”

Su mamá lo miró por un largo rato. En su mirada podía ver que su paciencia se estaba agotando. A Harry no le gustaban las confrontaciones, pero no sabía qué decirle y no entendía por qué estaban haciendo tanto problema a causa de ello cuando su padre era mucho peor.  

“Sé algo que tú no sabes,” dijo ella. Harry la escuchó, atento. “Su papá llamó al tuyo y le dijo que tenía a un maricón por hijo, y que si era muy pero que muy bueno en esconderlo, entonces tal vez, sólo tal vez, su posición en la empresa no terminaría dañada.”

Harry frunció el ceño y dejó caer sus brazos con frustración.

“Oh, dios mío, en serio? No es para tanto!”

“Para viejos anticuados sí lo es. Serás el maldito fin de esta familia, Harry.”

“Mi papá literalmente tuvo cargos contra él porque acosó sexualmente a su asistente! Cómo puede ser eso peor que lo que yo hice? Lo mío ni siquiera lo pueden probar!”

Su mamá fue rápida, cogió un vaso de cristal en el que había bebido jugo de manzana días atrás y lo arrojó contra él.

Harry no reaccionó. No era un incidente nuevo, pero hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

“No arruines la reputación de tu padre, Harry. Ni yo ni él lo permitiremos, escuchaste?”

“Sí.”

“Habla con Jennifer. Arregla las cosas.”

“Sí,” repitió, como un robot.

Cuando su madre salió de su habitación dejó salir el aire en sus pulmones que estaba sosteniendo. Se arrodilló y juntó los trozos de cristal que se partieron cuando el vaso cayó al suelo. Lo había golpeado en el pecho pero el daño que dejaría no sería dramático y nadie lo miraría. Sólo tendría que ser cuidadoso de no remover su camisa frente a las personas equivocadas. Había aprendido eso desde pequeño. Era un profesional a esas alturas.

Lo peor que había pasado era cuando tenía trece años, a su mamá se le había pasado la mano y le había fracturado una costilla. Niños, eh? Eran tan bruscos a esa edad. Nadie lo sospechó.

Cuando terminó de limpiar los trozos se puso su ropa y se acercó a su balcón. Sacó su teléfono, abrió Facebook y respondió viejos mensajes que tenía. Abrió un chat con Jennifer y le pidió disculpas. Le dijo que Liam había mentido, que sólo estaba hablando con el chico y que probablemente Liam tenía problemas con él para decir tal mentira. Jennifer le pidió que fuera a su casa de inmediato para hablarlo. Harry dejó en visto ese mensaje.

Ni siquiera la conocía tan bien como para que estuvieran actuando así. Había ido a su casa un par de ocasiones y había sido muy informal. Su mamá había actuado como si los hubieran comprometido en secreto para salvar el prestigio de la familia, o algo. 

Harry definitivamente no pensaría en ello, o perdería la cabeza. 

Bajó al comedor, abrió la nevera y cerró sus ojos con asco cuando miró una Bud Light. Cerró la nevera y caminó hacia la barra, sacó su teléfono de nuevo, abrió Facebook y tipió el nombre _Louis_ pero no encontró a nadie con ese nombre que tuviera una foto de perfil con el rostro de quien había besado.

“De verdad besaste a un chico anoche?” preguntó Gemma deslizándose a un lado de él.

“Sí.”

“El primero?”

“Nop.”

“Patty me debe 3 libras.”

Harry elevó sus cejas, complacido.

“Puedes comprarte un hot dog con eso.”

“Sí, pero estaba pensando más en un Bubbledog.”

“Te daré las 3 libras faltantes, sólo por no ser una perra al respecto.”

Gemma sonrió y contestó unos mensajes en su teléfono. Mientras, Harry continuó con su búsqueda.

“Mamá dijo que te cortaría las bolas ya que nunca las necesitarías. Lo hizo?”

“No.”

“Puede ponerse violenta, sabes. El mes pasado me abofeteó por perder uno de sus pendientes. Fue un accidente, ella estaba allí, y simplemente se fue encima de mí como si quisiera matarme. Una de sus amigas miró.”

“No me hizo nada,” mintió. Louis, Louis, qué? Tal vez estaba bajo otro nombre. Un alias.

“Cuando tenía diecinueve me hice un par de piercings, ya sabes, en mi oreja derecha. Eran dos agujeros más. Cuando los miró me cogió de los pendientes que había puesto ahí y los arrancó.”

“Wow,” soltó Harry fingiendo que no estaba sorprendido. No quería hablar sobre eso. No era el momento adecuado para contar ese tipo de cosas. Apenas eran las dos de la tarde. Había demasiada luz. “Deberías contarle estas cosas a tu psiquiatra.”

Harry no la estaba mirando directamente, pero de reojo pudo notarla dejar caer sus hombros con derrota, decepcionada.

“Eres tan imbécil a veces, lo sabes? Sé que se ha puesto terrible contigo también. Por qué no me dices?”

“No ha hecho nada conmigo,” insistió Harry, “y estoy ocupado con algo, no quiero hablar ahora mismo.”

“Qué estás haciendo?” preguntó interesada. Harry no fue muy rápido, Gemma se apresuró y acortó la distancia para checar su teléfono.

“Hey!”

“Louis?” preguntó. “Es el chico que besaste?” Harry rodó sus ojos. “Oh, dios, es él.”

“Podrías dejar de ser tan molesta como por, no lo sé, dos segundos?”

“Entonces lo conociste ayer? Y ahora quieres volver a verlo? Imagino que es un buen besador. Jennifer dijo que era un delincuente. Los delincuentes suelen ser buenos en la cama también. No lo digo por experiencia, por cierto. Patty me dijo.”

“Jennifer no dijo eso, fue Liam.”

“Me contarías qué demonios te llevó a besar un completo desconocido?”

“No. Tengo que irme. Estoy ocupado.”

No tenía ningún lugar en donde estar, pero necesitaba salir. Quizá sí terminaría yendo a la casa de Jennifer.

Subió a su auto y en el camino continuó buscando por Louis. Buscó en las amistades de Liam y no estaba allí. Buscó en las amistades de todas las personas que conocía, pero pronto llegó a la conclusión que él y Louis no compartían amistades.

En serio, quién diablos dice _‘búscame en Facebook, sí?’_ cuando ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de decirle su apodo o su nombre completo?

Llegó a casa de Jennifer y pasó un rato afuera hablando con ella. Jennifer fue mayormente quien tomó el control de la charla, lo cual Harry agradecía porque no sabía qué decirle. Sólo decía _‘sí’_ o _‘no’_ o _‘lo sé’_ y Jennifer parecía satisfecha con esas respuestas y aportes a la conversación. Harry, después de todo, no era muy parlanchín alrededor de ella. No encontró nada extraño en su desinterés.

Se las arregló para no besarla en esa ocasión tampoco y la convenció de jugar jenga con su hermano pequeño. Ryan era agradable y le gustaba pintar sus uñas con los esmaltes de Jennifer. Harry se lo permitía y más tarde, cuando la pintura se secaba, Harry la rasgaba con sus uñas. Era terapéutico, o algo. No estaba seguro, pero lo disfrutaba.

~*~

Un tal William Tomlinson le envió una solicitud de amistad dos días después. Harry lo agregó de vuelta porque reconoció su rostro, apenas, a causa de una terrible edición en paint o terrible aplicación para editar, no estaba seguro. Era Louis, el delincuente que había besado en palabras de Liam Payne. 

Los pasados dos días habían sido tranquilos. Siempre era así. Su mamá se volvía loca por dos segundos y no tocaba el tema nunca más. Su papá, sin embargo, sí reaccionó más tranquilo de lo que esperaba. Su papá no era como su mamá, él castigaba de otras maneras. El castigo podía venir gradualmente, tanto que a veces ni se daban cuenta, pero esa ocasión no parecía ser así. Harry de hecho sentía que se iría por la ley del hielo.

Harry estaba por terminar con el prestigio de la familia. De hecho estaba sorprendido que su mamá no hubiera intentado matarlo poniendo veneno para ratas en su sopa. 

Y qué sucedió con Harry? _No sé_ , diría su madre. _Un día despertó con dolor de estomago y nauseas y nunca más mejoró. Estoy destrozada_. 

Mientras, el imperio de su padre continuaría creciendo. 

Harry no había sufrido ningún dolor de estomago o nauseas, afortunadamente. Clementine, quien básicamente lo había criado desde que tenía doce, era agradable y jamás sería cómplice de su asesinato. Clementine hacía las mejores sopas. De hecho Clementine era la mejor en todo. Incluso era la mejor mamá, y ni siquiera lo era. 

Clementine había estado fuera de su puerta cuando su mamá lo había pateado hasta hacerle daño real, y después, cuando su mamá había terminado, Clementine había entrado y se había encargado de él. 

Todo lo que hizo para merecerlo había sido usar sus zapatillas y Clementine le dijo que no había nada de malo en ello cuando regresó del hospital. Clementine también le había cubierto su trasero--no literalmente--cuando se arriesgó lo suficiente para subir a un chico que le gustaba. Lo había besado y había corrido el riesgo en vano. El chico había resultado ser desagradable y no tan gracioso como creía que era. También era feo, pero el amor a veces cegaba. 

6:19 PM  
**no me diste tu nombre real, william?**

 _oops. sí me di cuenta jaja_  
_demasiado tarde verdad!_  
_mi nombre sí es william, pero también soy louis!_

 **interesante.  
** **yo soy harry.**  
 **sólo harry.**

_jaja  
te citaré love actually, espera por ello_

**oh no**

_mucho gusto, sólo harry_

**dije: OH NO**

_y yo te dije que esperaras por ello!_

7:22 PM  
**deberíamos hablar......**

 _esta es tu manera de invitarme a salir?_  
???????  
????  
_?_  
_que suspenso.._

 **jaja no  
** **sí**  
 **tal vez**  
 **aahhhhhhhhhhhhh**  
 **no sé?**

 _jajaja_  
_eres raro_  
_dime cuándo y dónde :)_

8:47 PM  
**si te pregunto en donde vives y te digo que prefiero hacerlo en donde tú quieras no te asustas y piensas que quiero hacer algo malo contigo?**

_mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
no?_

**de verdad?**

_sí  
de hecho es mas seguro para mi????_

**en serio? dónde vives?**

Louis le dio su dirección y Harry no perdió tiempo en ponerse su abrigo y correr hacia su auto. Tenía un toque de queda, básicamente, pero nunca lo respetaba. Tenía que llegar antes de las doce, si llegaba más tarde no le permitirían la entrada. 

La cosa era que, Harry tenía las copias de las llaves. Nadie lo sabía porque supuestamente sólo sus padres las tenían, pero Clementine tenía acceso a ellas, por lo tanto Harry también. En el primer momento que esas llaves tocaron sus manos ilegalmente no perdió tiempo en sacar unas copias. Sacó seis, por si acaso. 

8:53 PM  
**estás en tu casa?**

_sí  
por qué?_

**voy en camino**

_en serio???_  
_wow_  
_es en serio?_

**sí**

_estás loco_

**lo sé**

_espera una cuadra antes  
estoy allí_

**así que no estás en tu casa..**

_nop_

**dijiste que estabas**

_mentí_

**estoy ofendido**

_jaja_

Harry siguió las reglas. Aparcó su auto una cuadra antes y justo como Louis había dicho, allí estaba. Bajó de su auto con cautela y checó el lugar. Parecía peligroso dejar su auto allí, aunque sólo tuviera que bajar y caminar un par de pasos. 

“Qué estás haciendo aquí? Estás tratando que te asalten?” preguntó Harry saltando hacia el lugar en el que Louis estaba sentado. Olía a marihuana y el golpe de su rostro se veía casi dramático.  

“Tal vez yo soy quien está esperando asaltar.”

Harry se rió. Fuerte. Maldito Liam. 

“Qué?”

“Nada,” dijo Harry, riendo aún. 

“Dime,” dijo Louis. “Dime,” repitió, esta vez chocando su brazo con el de Harry.

“No puedo, arruinará el humor.” 

Louis se encogió de hombros y procedió a mirar a Harry con detenimiento. 

“Qué? Tengo algo en mi rostro?” preguntó tocando su propio rostro en busca de alguna basura o migaja. 

“No, sólo--” hizo una pausa y sonrió un poco. 

“Qué?”

“No te diré, arruinaría el humor.”

Harry se rió. 

“Ya veo,” Harry miró a Louis de la misma manera. O al menos trató de imitarlo para que supiera lo que se sentía. 

Cuando no dio resultado acercó más su rostro al de él, como si entre más cerca estuviera más efecto tuviera. 

Louis le sostuvo la mirada casi con soberbia, hasta que finalmente tomó su rostro con sus dos manos y lo besó. Con ganas. 

Wow. 

Harry se dejó y al final fue él quien mordió el labio inferior de Louis. 

“Eso fue agradable.”

“Sí,” dijo Louis, confiado. 

“Eres realmente un asaltante?” preguntó Harry, riendo. Louis se rió también.

“No, estoy esperando a que mi hermana regrese de casa de una amiga.”

“Tan tarde?”

“En realidad no está con su amiga. Un auto blanco la dejará en aquella esquina.” Louis apuntó hacia el frente. “Por eso estoy aquí, la sorprenderé y le daré consejos. Mi mamá la matará, literalmente, si no sabe qué decir.”

La respiración de Harry se atascó en su garganta pero trató de cubrirlo tosiendo.

“Literalmente?”

“No, no literalmente, pero estará muy enojada. Ya lo está.”

“Oh.”

Los siguientes dos minutos Harry no pudo quitarse la imagen de la mamá de Louis golpeando a su hermana. Por suerte el auto blanco apareció y la chica caminó hacia ellos, sin verlos. Lucía muy feliz y enamorada.

Louis saltó de su asiento en la barda y cayó firme sobre el suelo, listo para reprenderla. 

“Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?” le preguntó. Harry sólo se quedó allí, observando. 

“Qué estás _tú_ haciendo aquí?” preguntó ella casi horrorizada deteniéndose de golpe. 

“Estoy esperando por ti, sabes cuán preocupada tienes a nuestra madre?”

La chica rodó sus ojos. 

“Le dije que iría a casa de mi amiga, siempre exagera las cosas. Se me hizo un poco tarde, y qué?”

“No estabas en casa de tu amiga, tu novio vino a dejarte.”

La chica frunció el ceño, enojada. 

“Deja de acosarme!” le gritó pasando delante de él. 

“Qué? Esto no es acoso! Lottie!” Louis caminó hacia ella, pero la chica lo empujó furiosa lejos de ella. 

“Déjame en paz! En serio!”

“Qué le vas a decir a mamá?” preguntó Louis. Parecía tan asustado como ella. 

“No lo sé, que no te importe!”

“Está muy enojada, sabes.”

“No me importa!”

“Dile la verdad, se enojará, pero al menos no se enojará tanto en comparación a si no le dices y luego ella lo descubre.”

“De verdad deberías meterte en tus propios asuntos, yo nunca le dije cuando te pasó aquello con ya sabes quién!”

Louis dejó de hablar. La estaba mirando como si no pudiera creer que tocó el tema. Lottie cambió su mirada también, lucía victoriosa ahora. 

Dio media vuelta y siguió su camino hasta entrar en una de las casas. 

“Bueno, eso fue intenso.”

“Sí, lo siento. Tiene dieciséis años. Recuerdas cuando tenías esa edad? Es la edad de la estupidez.”

“Sí. A esa edad creí que estaba enamorado también.”

“De verdad?” preguntó Louis. Harry asintió. “Yo nunca me he enamorado.”

“Nunca?”

“Nop.”

“Qué hay de Liam?”

Louis se rió. Parecía una risa triste e irónica. 

“Qué hay de Liam,” repitió. 

“Te ha buscado desde el baile?” preguntó Harry. Louis soltó un bufido. 

“Sí, quiere saber desde cuando follo contigo.”

“Desde... um, nunca?”

“Lo sé, pero él cree que sí.”

“Le dijiste que no?”

“Sí, muchas veces, pero no me cree y nunca me creerá.”

“Wow, no creí que Liam Payne pudiera ser tan inseguro.”

Louis sonrió.

“Una vez lloró, sabes, porque no quise besarlo después de--" hizo una pausa. “Puedes creer que lloró? Por mi?”

“No realmente. Lo imagino asesinando a alguien, pero llorando? Nunca.”

“Pues lo hizo.”

“Impresionante.”

“La verdad que sí.” Louis miró hacia la distancia, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. “Por qué querías verme tan urgente? Tienes algo para decirme?”

 _Sí_ , pensó. 

“No realmente, sólo quería verte.”

“Aw, eso es tan lindo, Harry!” dijo Louis fingiendo encontrarlo adorable. Harry se rió. 

“Sé cómo suena, pero es la verdad. Quizá en parte necesitaba salir un poco de casa? No lo sé, quería ver tu rostro otra vez. Es tan malo?”

Louis pensó por un par de segundos. 

“No.”

Harry sonrió. “Como sea, debería regresar a casa, y tú deberías asegurarte que tu mamá no termine matando a tu hermana, cierto?”

Louis asintió y miró hacia su casa. Harry caminó el par de pasos que tenían de distancia y sostuvo su brazo. 

“Deberías decirle a Liam que somos novios,” sugirió de la nada. Louis lo miró, pasmado. Después rompió en carcajadas.

“Estás hablando en serio?”

“Sí.”

“Por qué querrías que le dijera algo así? Se volverá loco.”

“Tal vez eso es lo que quiero.”

“Quizá tú eres el loco de los tres, entonces. Nos meterás en problemas, lo sabes?”

Harry se encogió de hombros. 

“Será divertido.”

“Tal vez, pero nos podría meter en problemas,” aceptó Louis sin dejar de reír.

“Se pondrá celoso. Quizá vuelvan a estar juntos,” señaló elevando sus cejas sugestivamente. Louis soltó un bufido. 

“Nunca estuvimos juntos,” dijo, se veía cansado de repente. 

“A él le importas, por lo que me has contado. Es obvio.”

“Me golpeó el rostro por decirle que quería algo serio, esa no es una acción de alguien a quien le importo.”

Harry suspiró. “Ese es un buen punto. Mira, sólo inténtalo, sí? Podría funcionar. Lo peor que podría suceder es que te deje en paz.”

No. Lo peor que podría suceder era que Liam le dijera a Jennifer que su enamorado estaba saliendo con quien creían era un delincuente. Entonces Harry estaría en problemas--no, entonces su estúpido padre estaría en problemas. 

Tal vez por dentro eso era lo que Harry quería. 

“Me tengo que ir,” dijo Louis, “lo pensaré, de acuerdo? Mi parte razonable dice que no, pero mi parte irracional me grita que lo haga.”

“Hazlo,” dijo Harry, sonriendo. Louis negó con su cabeza, divertido. 

Después cogió a Harry del brazo que ya lo estaba sosteniendo y lo acercó un poco más para dejar un beso de despedida en sus labios. 

Harry regresó a su casa con un mejor humor del que salió. 


End file.
